


Tell the World I'm Coming Home

by tiffanyy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Derek Hale Misses Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Softie, Lonely Derek Hale, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Military Stiles, Military Uniforms, Sad Derek, Stiles is in the military, coming home, stiles is a soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyy/pseuds/tiffanyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 1 year and 6 months since Stiles has been gone. He is on his third tour in the military, Derek is waiting for him to come home, and when he does it is the happiest day of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell the World I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF
> 
> LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS :)  
> (please leave any story requests and i will see what i can do)

         Derek had been relaxing, well not really, but trying to anyway. His routine was almost the same every day since his boyfriend left. It had been only 1 year and 6 months out of Stiles' 2 year tour. He would wake up around 7 and take a short but vigorously run, shower, and go open up his and stiles' coffee shop, Genim. They had started small but we're now super popular opening up in 5 locations, not including Beacon Hills. Today was the Beacon Hills High lacrosse championship game and Scott was coaching, with his assistant coach and husband, Issac. They had gotten married during the time between Stiles second and current tour. Derek and Sties both knew that they were it for each other but the idea of trying to plan a marriage while Stiles was out of the country was crazy.

         It had always been hard for Derek to know his boyfriend was out on the front lines and there was always the risk he would come home in a body bag, but ever since he left for his 3rd and longest tour, Derek has been having separation anxiety. Derek would spend hours upon hours every night just watching Netflix and cuddling their German Shepard, Talia, praying to the universe that the love of his life would return in one piece. The days weren't so bad when the coffee shop was packed with people, especially when regulars would come and have a nice, long, distracting, conversation with him. Seven o'clock pulled around and Derek began to close up shop. He took off his apron so he was just in a maroon Henley and black jeans. He rushed over to the football field and sat down next to Danny and Ethan while both teams warmed up.  
"How do they look?" Derek asked Danny  
"Good, We pretty much have it in the bag, but apparently the other team got some really good transfers" Danny replied  
"Well we have a nice winning streak since we were playing back in high school" Derek stated  
"True" they both agreed.

  
     Then Scott was suddenly ushering the opposing team off the field and a red carpet was being rolled out toward the crowd. The team had a few guys lined up on the sides holding up blank signs that probably needed to be turned around. Some unknown person carried a giant dome shaped wire stand with paper covering it and a question mark on it.

  
"What is this?" Derek asked leaning toward Danny "Prom invitation?"  
"Hm.. I don't know. Maybe we should go help Scott and Isaac"  
"Okay"  
They walked down onto the field. Derek was standing in front of the red carpet asking Isaac about what was happening when an audio started playing.

  
_"Derek Hale."_ The audio of STILES VOICE said.  
As the CD continued the signs were flipped saying the exact same words. Derek's eyes were already red and watering as Scott pushed him to start walking.  
_"You are my everything"_ As every word was said a sign was turned and Derek was handed a few roses.  
_"I love you with all my heart and I can't express how lucky I am to have you"_  
At this point Derek was practically balling a long with many people in the stands.  
_"Thank you for waiting for me"_ Derek was at the second to last poster. He stopped as the paper with the question mark was torn exposing his boyfriend in his uniform looking as handsome as ever. The sign was turned and Stiles dropped to his knee holding a mic.

  
"Will you do the honor of marrying me Derek Hale?" He requested as he opened the box with a gold ring engraved DH &SS on the top.  
"Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes" Derek practically screams as he embraced his fiance. He can't help the balling that continues into Stiles uniform. Stiles kisses the top of his head.  
"Can I put the ring on?"  
"y-ye-yes" Derek stutters through tears and snot.  
He sees the inside which is also engraved with coordinates.  
Derek didn't even notice how everyone was standing and clapping and crying even both lacrosse teams' players.  
"W-where are the coordinates for?"  
"It is coordinates for the Beacon Hills high school football/lacrosse field where I not only first met the love of my life but where I asked him on our first date and proposed, guess what? he said yes" Stiles whispers into his ear. "I love you Derek Hale so so much"  
"I love you too and missed you more than you can imagine" He replies before they are kissing. Tongues sliding together, flicking in each other's mouths, fighting for dominance.  
"Congratulations both of you" Scott says and hugs them before shooing them off the field.  
  
  
Beacon Hills won that night, but Derek and Stiles will forever remember it as the night Stiles came home to Derek forever.


End file.
